peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 June 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-06-01 ; Comments *Peel's intro: "After the triumph of last night's programme we're back to wilful obscurantism and trouble, with sessions from New Order and Vice Squad." *Peel isn't a fan of hot weather: "I don't like all this heat, do you? I know that... it's un-British, I like the British weather really when it rains and there's always the expectation of a bit of snow in July and things like that. I think that's quite healthy and good for us and unexpected. This kind of heatwave and all this heat that we've been getting and the sunshine I regard as a great deal of Continental nonsense and I think we can do without it." See also the comment made on 22 September 1982. *The Stanley Winston track made Peel's My Top Ten list in 1984 and was later found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *New Order #2. Debut broadcast. *Vice Squad #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 10 May 1982. The New Order session was the first to be released as a 12" EP by the Strange Fruit label (cat. SFPS001, 1986). The group's first two sessions were later compiled onto a single LP (cat. SFRLP110, 1990). (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Gang Of Four: Life! It's A Shame (LP - Songs Of The Free) JP: Nag of Four(sic), and that's from the LP Songs of the Free. "Life! It's a Shame". And indeed it is, actually, because Neil came in while the record was playing, and was telling me about he's been invited to go to the derby tomorrow. Not me. Nobody invites me to go to the derby, but old Neil, he goes, and Mrs Neil and his producer, and everybody, just as many people as he wants to take along, but not me! *B Team: What Is This? (single) *Eek-A-Mouse: For Hire And Removal (7") Volcano JP: I must ask DLT to get these cans of his fixed because they're most peculiar tonight. I sound like a castrate to myself, I hope I don't at your end. *New Order: Turn The Heater On (session) (mistakenly announced as 'Too Late') ' @ 'Also in excellent quality on Mr maudlin's Peel Sessions Vol3 *Stanley Winston: No More Ghettos In America (7") Jewel *Vice Squad: Propaganda (session) *Inflatable Boy Clams: Skeletons (2x7" EP) Subterranean *Rip Rig & Panic: You're My Kind Of Climate (single) Virgin *Don Cherry: Total Vibration (LP - 'Mu' First Part) BYG *Noah House Of Dread: Murder (10") On-U Sound JP: When I was playing that in the office earlier on, one of the Radio 1 secretaries actually stuck her head in through the door and said, "hey, that's pretty good." and that's not something that happens a great deal, I must admit. *New Order: 586 (session)' @' *Vice Squad: Sterile (session) *Blue Orchids: Hanging Man (LP - The Greatest Hit (Money Mountain)) Rough Trade *Schlaflose Nächte: Flüstern (7") Armageddon *Yellowman: How You Keep A Dance (?) Greensleeves (tape flip) *Nightingales: Paraffin Brain (single) Cherry Red *Etta James: I Worship The Ground You Walk On (7") Cadet *New Order: Too Late (session)' @' *Applicances: Paranoia Rap (12") no label *Dub Syndicate: Pounding Systems (LP - The Pounding System) On-U Sound *John Cooper Clarke: The New Assassin (LP - Zip Style Method) Epic *Vice Squad: Humane (session) *Bim Sherman: Revolution (LP - Across The Red Sea) On-U Sound *Adverts: Great British Mistake (LP - Crossing The Red Sea With The Adverts) Bright *New Order: We All Stand (session)' @' *Tom Verlaine: Coming Apart (LP - Words From The Front) Virgin *Donald Abyssinians: Peculiar Number *Vice Squad: No Right Of Reply (session) *Sprung Aus Den Wolken: Warte *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File 4 File ;Name *John Peel 19820601a New Order and Vice Squad.mp3 *John Peel 19820601b New Order and Vice Squad.mp3 *1982-06-01 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 *4) KevH Tape 39.mp3 ;Length *61:47 *61:03 *2:02:45 *4) 01:24:37 (to 20:44) ;Other *1-3) Original shared via Peel Newsgroup, 10 April 2008. Many thanks to Wavey Davey for original tape and Andrew for digital transfer and share. *4) Created from Tape 39 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address re-up requests to Peel Newsgroup ;Available * http://rapidshare.com/files/106484247/newordervicesquad1.rar * http://rapidshare.com/files/106493360/newordervicesquad2.rar *(One file) mooo *4) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online